United States patent application publication 2014/0140861 discloses a handheld blower the blower tube of which is constructed to be straight. Arranged in the blower tube is a fan that conveys an air flow through the blower tube. The blower has a handle that is arranged above the blower tube. During operation, the user must take up through the handle both the force of the weight of the blower and also the recoil force produced by the blower air flow exiting therefrom.